Al Borde
by Yamni
Summary: Has pensado alguna vez, que consecuencias puede traer una simple pelea?.. y que harias si te fueras sin siquiera despedirte de esa persona. a sabiendas que nunca mas la volveras a ver o que la veras pero no como tu piensas... pesimo sumary -.-


**Este Fic es un intento de ITASAKU espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones: **

- Diálogos – acciones depuse o antes del dialogo

_-"__pensamientos__"-_

- (comentarios míos)

**Naruto no me pertenece a excepción de Yuki que es inventada por mi**

**Al Borde**

**P. D. V Sakura**

- SAKURA!

"_Eso fue lo último que escuche antes de que todo se volviera negro_

_Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 20 años de edad y soy medico. Pero eso e titulo no me importa en estos momentos. Por un descuido me encuentro en una situación de la que no puedo escapar. Se puede decir que me encuentro al borde de la vida y la muerte y todo por una tonta pelea con mi prometido o el que era mi prometido_".

**Flash Back**

"_Todo comenzó un mes atrás_"

Me encontraba preparando el desayuno cuando sentí que me abrazaban por la espalda sujetándome por la cintura.

- Buenos días amor – me susurro en el oído

- Buenos días Itachi – voltee mi rostro para darle un corto beso en los labios – ya casi esta listo el desayuno

- Esta bien, voy abañarme primero – soltándome – no quieres acompañarme – me dijo con una sonrisa picara

"_no negare que adoro esa sonrisa_"

- Nop – le dije firme

- Bueno tu te lo pierdes

- creído ¬¬

- ya lo se, ya vuelvo – robándome un beso y marchándose

"_Permítanme hablar un poco de el; su nombre es Itachi Uchiha , tiene 24 años de edad, es abogado y mas importante es el amor de mi vida con el que dentro de poco me casare y se que seré muy feliz… Recuerdo que al rato comenzó a sonar el teléfono y fui a contestar_"

- Diga

- Es la casa de Itachi? – contesto la voz de una mujer

- Si, quien habla

- Se encuentra ahora – ignorando mi pregunta

- No – le conteste con indiferencia – quien habla? – insistí

- Dile que lo llamo Yuki.. su novia – y colgó antes de que yo pudiera replicar

"_Volví a colocar el teléfono en su lugar aun sin haber asimilado las últimas palabras_"

-Quien era? – pregunto Itachi sacándome de mi trance

- Fue una llamada equivocada – mentí

"_E n ese entonces decidí no darle importancia, a fin de cuentas pudo haber sido otro Itachi.. Cierto?; él no podía estarme engañando.. verdad?, después de todo llevamos 3 años saliendo y uno viviendo juntos_"

**Fin Flash Back**

"_Decidí dejarlo por la paz e ignorarla por completo, después de todo, podía ser una llamada equivocada… sin embargo, la equivocada era yo_"

**Flash back**

"_Había pasado una semana desde esa llamada, yo me encontraba lavando la ropa de Itachi, no es que él fuera un holgazán, es que había tenido una semana pesada debido al caso de homicidio en que había estado trabajando y aun se encontraba dormido, como yo tenía esta semana libre en el hospital no me molesto ayudarlo un poco con el lavado._

_Recogiendo sus pantalones me di cuenta que, de uno se había caído un papel; lo agarre y desdoble y me dispuse a leer el papel_"

El papel tenía escrito un verso "_muy feo por cierto_" y decía:

**Yes, yes en ingles**

**Piano, piano en italiano**

**El amor que yo te tengo**

**Te lo digo en castellano**

**Por siempre tuya Yuki**

-Yuki? Otra vez ella – susurre

-Sakura que haces? – me sobresalte y arrugue el papel que aun estaba en mis manos

-Que sucede – dijo acercándose a donde yo estaba

-Tú me amas? – mirándolo directo a los ojos

-Claro que si tonta – me dijo mientras me tomaba por el mentón y me besaba

"_Solo me limite a cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por el mar de sensaciones que el beso me proporcionaba. Con su mano libre me sujeto por la cintura mientras yo lo agarraba por el cuello para profundizar el beso. El me fue acorralando en la pared mientras el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso._

_En eso sonó su teléfono provocando que nos separáramos agitados y sonrojados_"

-Te… llaman

-Es… solo… Un texto – dándome un beso corto – puede esperar – besándome otra vez

-Tengo que terminar de lavar – separándolo un poco de mi

-Por cierto – me miro con duda –a que se debió tu pregunta

"_Había olvidado por completo el asunto_"

-Itachi, quien es Yuki? – le pregunte sin rodeos

-Quien te hablo de ella – pregunto en un tono muy serio

"_Me limite a mostrar el papel que se encontraba arrugado en mis mano_"

-Y hace 2 días llamo diciendo que era tu novia

-Y porque no me habías dicho nada – me dijo con severidad

-Creí que era una llamada equivocada – dije – pero dime quien ella?

-No es nadie importante – arrancándome el papel de las manos

-Entonces porque te pones así – no pude evitar alterarme

"_Me ignoro y agarro su teléfono para revisar el texto_"

-Es de ella cierto – dije con tristeza al notar la expresión que su rostro mostro en el momento

-No creas lo que no es por favor – dio media vuelta y se fue

**Fin Flash Back**

"_Por varios días las discusiones se hicieron cotidianas; no podía soportarlo; así que fui a hablar con uno de mis mejores amigos que también es mi cuñado, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tiene mi misma edad, hermano menor de Itachi y mi amigo de la infancia._

_Le conté todo lo que había sucedido, no por crearles problemas a Itachi, es que necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y como Naruto estaba de luna de miel con Hinata e Ino de vacaciones con Sai no tenía a más nadie a quien recurrir. Me dijo que no le diera importancia al asunto, que él conocía a esa tal Yuki y podía asegurarme que no tenía nada con Itachi; que ella estaba medio tostada (yo si amo al personaje verdad xD)._

_Cuando llegue a casa todo estuvo tranquilo; Itachi me pidió disculpas y yo también me disculpe, en ese momento tuve la ligera esperanza de que todo volvería a ser como antes… pero me equivoque_"

**Flash Back**

"_La tipa esa, como es que se llamaba… Yuki, había tenido el descaro de mandarle recados, flores, fotos en donde salía ella con poca ropa entre otras cosas, por 2 semanas, yo ya estaba harta, cada vez que le decía algo a Itachi me decía ignórala. Tuvimos otra discusión por esto ya que por lo visto a él no le molestaba_"

-Te gusta verdad – le dije en una de esas – dime la verdad por favor… si es así porque no me lo dices – grite

-SIIII Sakura, si me gusta es mas la amo – me dijo en el mismo tono en que yo le hable – ya estas feliz? –Volteándose – deja de molestarme

"_Me quede muda por un momento, sin saber que hacer solo me digne a bajar la mirada_"

-En ese caso creo que está bien- y me dispuse a subir las escaleras

-Sakura… yo no quise – trato de decirme algo pero no lo deje

-No te preocupes – volteándome a verlo – te prometo que mañana todo será diferente –dedicándole una sonrisa – se que no es tu culpa – bese su mejilla y me retire

**Fin Flash Back**

"Itachi no subió a nuestra habitación, y aproveché de llorar, llore por todo lo que había pasado, me habían arrebatado al hombre que amaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto, eso fue lo que pensé. Hasta que amaneció o para ser más precisa esta mañana"

**Flash Back**

"_Me levante, me cepille, duche, vestí y baje, ahí estaba el durmiendo en el sofá, me causo gracia por ver como temblaba un poco debido al frio que había esa mañana; a demás eran las 6 de la mañana obvio hacia frio. Busque una cobertor y lo cubrí._

_Prepare el desayuno, se lo deje tapado en la mesa y Salí de la casa en dirección al parque donde había quedado de verme con Sasuke para hablar, necesitaba tomar una decisión con respecto a lo de la noche anterior y quería su opinión; tan sumergida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien me seguía si no hasta que se empezaron a escuchar sollozos y me di la vuelta_"

-Porque – decía la rubia que se me hacía muy familiar – porque te prefiere a ti – grito

"_no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo_"

-Yo lo amaba y estaba dispuesta a todo por él, pero nunca me prestó atención porque tu estabas en medio

"_Ahí fue cuando recordé; Yuki, en ese momento comprendí todo y me sentí muy tonta por haber discutido con Itachi sobre eso, tenía que ir a disculparme._

_En eso un chico rubio, de ojos azules iguales a los de ella se acerco_"

-Yuki por favor cálmate, tu sabias que Itachi estaba saliendo con ella, fuiste tú la que se quería meter entre los dos

-Cállate Deidara – lo miro con rabia – él seria mío si ella no estuviera – sacando una pistola y apuntándome con ella

-Cálmate Yuki no cometas ninguna estupidez – dijo asustado

"_Yo estaba paralizada y no sabía qué hacer, lo único que venía a mi mente era correr. Di media vuelta, me disponía a correr pero ese fue mi gran error_"

-Si no es mío, tampoco será tuyo –y detono el arma provocando un gran estruendo

-SAKURA!

"_Lo último que escuche fue la voz de Sasuke, antes de sentir el frio del suelo y todo se volviera negro_"

**Fin Flash Back**

"_Y así es como llegue a esta situación, al borde de la vida y la muerte, me siento tan tonta por no haber confiado en él, me gustaría decirle muchas cosas pero creo que ya no podre, pero aun así, aunque él no me escuche, quiero despedirme._

_Itachi; Cielo; perdóname, sé que no fui la mejor, pero lo intente. Hoy antes de salir, tu aun estabas dormido y no me despedí. Discúlpame pero tenía que salir para poder pensar sobre lo de anoche, así tú podría descansar pues trabajas mucho y aparte, aguantas todos mis caprichos y rabietas. Nunca te lo dije; pero siempre te lo agradecí. Probablemente sufrirás mucho por no poderme abrazar de nuevo, ni verme sentada en la mesa contigo, ni besarme, ni amarme como siempre lo hacías; así como yo también sufriré por esto…_"

**Fin P. D. V Sakura**

**P. D. V Itachi**

"_No puede ser… Cuanto Falta para llegar. Sakura porque no me dijiste que saldrías. Si no fuera por el aviso tal vez aun seguiría dormido_"

**Flash Back**

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

"_Abrí mis ojos y mire mi reloj, Dios a quien se le ocurre molestar a las 7 de la mañana_"

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

-Ya voy – respondí levantándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta – Diga – abriendo la puerta y sorprendiéndome

"_Era un policía, que rayos hacia un policía tocando mi puerta tan temprano_"

-Disculpe es usted el señor Itachi Uchiha

-Si sucede algo

"_No recuerdo haber cometido ninguna infracción_"

-Usted conoce a la señorita Haruno

"_Ahora si no me gusto, cuando me levante pude ver que el desayuno estaba en la mesa tapado lo que me indicaba que ella había salido_"

-Si vive aquí, pero no entiendo a que quiere llegar con esto

"_Me estaba preocupando_"

-Lamento informarle que en estos momentos la señorita Haruno se encuentra en el hospital en un estado muy crítico debido a un impacto de bala

"_Y con solo esas simples palabras mi mundo se derrumbo_"

**Fin Flash Back**

"_Que rayos había pasado, no me dijiste nada por la discusión de anoche? O es por lo de Yuki?. Sakura por lo que más quieras no me dejes, no te conté con respecto Yuki por que no vi necesario y no quería que te preocuparas ella no me interesa_"

**Flash Back****/ P. D. V Itachi**

-SIIII Sakura, si me gusta es mas la amo – le dije – ya estas feliz?. Deja de molestarme – lo dije sin pensar

-En ese caso creo que está bien- vi tu expresión y eso me destruyo el alma

-Sakura… yo no quise

"_Quise disculparme, mas no me diste la oportunidad_"

-No te preocupes – volteaste – te prometo que mañana todo será diferente –dedicándome una sonrisa – se que no es tu culpa – besaste mi mejilla y te fuiste

"_Pensé que lo mejor era dejarte sola para que pudieras descansar mejor, pero veo que me equivoque_"

**Fin Flash Back / P. D. V Itachi**

"_A __esto__te__referías con que todo sería diferente?... ya me falta poco para llegar al Hospital. Mi teléfono sonó, era Sasuke_"

-Que pasa

-Está en emergencias

-Voy llegando… dime quien lo hizo

-Yuki

"_Mis ojos se agrandaron debido a la sorpresa_"

-Como se encuentra?

-Por ahora estable

-Ok – y colgué

"_Sabía que Sasuke también estaba preocupado, después de todo Sakura era como una hermana para él. Trate de calmarme si no lo hacía empujaría al taxista para conducir yo más rápido… Sakura espérame_"

**Fin P. D. V Itachi**

**P. D. V Sakura**

"_Me pregunto si lloraras por mi?... pero no quiero que lo hagas. Dile a Naruto que lo quiero mucho y que siempre soñé con el día en que el me llevara hasta el altar y me entregara a ti el día de nuestra boda, ya que mis padres murieron hace 2 años y el es como mi hermano mayor. También dile que espero que sea muy feliz con Hinata y que estoy muy orgullosa de él y de ti mi amor. Dile a Ino que la quiero, que fue una gran amiga para mí y que me perdone por no haberla llamado. A Sasuke dile que siempre fue muy especial para mí, que espero que pueda encontrar una chica que lo ame tanto o más de lo que yo te quiero a ti; también dale las gracias por todo su apoyo y primordialmente dile que agradezco a Dios que haya cruzado nuestros caminos porque si no hubiera pasado tu y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido._

_No soy la primera, no soy la mejor, pero, quería ser alguien en la vida de quien poderte sentir orgulloso y estar contigo cuando más me necesitaras para ayudarte y cuidarte con el mismo esmero que tu lo hacías conmigo._

_Porque tuvo que pasarme a mí? Nadie lo merece… me fui sin tu beso… sin tu abrazo… sin poder despedirme, y pensar que cuando despiertes quizás sea la policía tocando la puerta para darte la noticia._

_Llegaras a tiempo al hospital? Siento que me muero, tengo frio, cada vez las voces se oyen cada vez más lejos…_."

**Fin P. D. V Sakura**

**P. D. V Itachi**

"_Por fin llego, pregunto en recepción y me dicen que estas en el segundo piso. Ya estoy llegando Sakura, maldito ascensor… no funciona tendré que ir por las escaleras_"

**Fin P. D. V Itachi**

**P. D. V Sakura**

"_Dile a los doctores, que se que hicieron todo lo que pudieron. Creo que hasta vi a una evitando el llorar. Ay! Me muero lentamente con una bala en mi pecho. Por favor no odies a Yuki se que no fue su intención, pude ver en su rostro que solo quería asustarme (si como no ¬¬). Porque? Porque yo? Trate de escapar; no me di cuenta que me había dado hasta que caí en el piso sangrando, pensando que ya nunca te volvería a ver, Te quiero tanto Itachi, que pena que ya nunca voy a regresar a casa, me hubiera gustado ir de viaje, probar cosas nuevas, ya no podemos ir al zoológico, ya nunca podre casarme ni tener hijos; ahora solo seré un nombre en una lapida fría. Itachi yo quiero vivir, quiero vivir…pero me tengo que ir, se está haciendo tarde. Yo se que vienes en camino para acá. Ojala pudiera esperarte_."

**Fin P. D. V Sakura**

**P. D. V Itachi**

"_Al fin llegue, puedo ver a Sasuke mirando dentro de la sala_ (es de esas donde hay u8na pantalla de cristal que permite ver al de fuera lo que sucede dentro)."

-Itachi – pronuncia suavemente

"_Y por primera vez desde que era pequeño me abrazo; me sorprendí pero el pensar el por qué de ese abrazo me aterrorizaba_ "

-La estamos perdiendo

"_Y me congele_"

**Fin P. D. V Itachi**

**P. D. V Sakura**

"_Itachi, mi amor quiero esperarte para decirte una vez más… aunque sea una vez más para decirte… para decirte… Que es ese ruido?... porque los doctores hablan tan agitados?... Se va?... Se nos va?... Quien se va?... Ah!... soy yo… lo siento cielo… no pude esperarte… lo que quería decirte es… que te Amo… Te Amo Itachi y nunca va a cambiar… Adiós_"

**Fin P. D. V Sakura**

**P. D. V Itachi**

"_Que esta pasando?... por que los doctores están tan alterados?... esto no me da buena espina._

_Me acerco al vidrio junto con Sasuke y me quedo sin aliento. Sakura… Mi Sakura conectada a esas maquinas pero mas grande fue mi sorpresa cuando el que se encarga de marcar su pulso mostró una línea recta. _

_**Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**__ sonaba._

_No… no… NO, no puede ser cierto, Sakura… tu.. No puedes dejarme; puedo ver como _Sasuke baja la cabeza como resignado, pero no tu no estas muerta, no_"

- Sakura! – grito sin poder contener una lagrima que corre rebelde por mi mejilla

"_Puedo ver como los doctores llevan el resucitador para ver si reaccionas. 1era descarga, no hay señas, 2da descarga, no hay ningún cambio, 3era descarga, nada por lo que mas quieras reacciona; todas mis esperanzas están puestas en ti_"

- Por favor abre los ojos - suplico

-Sakura! – Vuelvo a Gritar – no puedes dejarme – mientras trato que otras lágrimas se me escapen – no puedes ir a un lugar donde no puedo alcanzarte

"_Puedo ver como Sasuke me ve con tristeza, se me acerca y coloca su mano en mi hombro_"

-Itachi debemos irnos

-NO – le dije con firmeza

-Sabes que no despertara; la bala le dio directo al corazón. Ella no volverá – escuche como trataba de evitar que su voz se quebrara

-Si despertara! Sakura! Despierta… por favor – y dos lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos sin poder contenerme más

"_En ese momento se nos acerco un medico, yo no quería voltear, no quería que me dijera lo que para mi se estaba haciendo evidente, pero Sasuke me hizo voltear_"

-Señores Uchiha; lamento informarles que la Señorita Haruno ya no esta…

**PIII…. PIII….PIII **

-Tenemos pulso – escuche desde adentro

"_Volví mi mirada al espejo; no pude evitar sonreír y suspirar aliviado, una paz invadió por completo mi cuerpo. Pude ver las caras de asombro del medico y Sasuke_"

Gracias – susurre – por no haberme dejado solo… yo también Te Amo

"_Volviste y contigo mi vida también volvió contigo. Se que esas palabras no llegaran a ti, pero al menos; esta vez, será solo por que estas dormida, y se que cuando despiertes podré decírtelas una y otra vez hasta que me canse. Gracias_"

**Fin**

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado, esto es algo que quería probar a ver que tal me sale un drama xD… esta historia esta basada en una reflexión que llevo conmigo desde que tenia 13 (y ya tengo 18) pero la modifique MUCHO para poderla adaptar a un Fic.. En realidad este no es el final puesto que mi lápiz siguió escribiendo depuse de esta parte si les gusta y me lo piden lo poquito que queda, que es cuando ella despierta lo puedo poner como epilogo.. Si no, no importa xD**

**Cuidence**

**Besos**

**Att:**

**Yamni**


End file.
